bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 10/@comment-27963705-20160816134723
''What we know so far about 'The Big Bang Theory's' 10th Season (POSSIBLE SPOLERS BELOW) '' - The Season 10 Premiere (thus far untitled) will air on Monday, September 19th on CBS 8/7c. The 10th Season will continue to air at the same time every Monday night on CBS until early to mid October, when it will resume airing in its regular time slot on Thursday nights at 8/7c on CBS. - The Season 10 Premiere will be taped in front of a live studio audience on Tuesday August 16th, 2016. - All seven of the main characters will return for Season 10. - The Season 10 premiere is likely to revolve primarily around Leonard and Penny's formal wedding ceremony in front of their friends and families. - According to the shows creators, the Season 10 premiere will pick up exactly where the Season 9 finale ended, therefore we will find out exactly what happened between Mary Cooper and Alfred Hofstadter. - The Season 10 premiere will feature Christine Baranski as Beverly Hofstadter, Laurie Metcalf as Mary Cooper and Judd Hirsch as Alfred Hofstadter as in the Season 9 finale. - The Season 10 Premiere will also feature the debut appearances of Katey Sagal as Penny's stressed-out mother Susan, and Jack McBrayer as Penny's criminal, drug-dealing brother Randall. Keith Carradine is also expected to return to reprise his role as fan-favourite Wyatt, Penny's father. There has been no mention of Penny's sister or any of Leonard's siblings attending the wedding ceremony. - As season 10 is set to continue immediately after Season 9's finale, and the show's creators announcing that Bernadette's pregnancy will last the real-life time of human pregnancy (9 months) , we can expect Howard and Bernadette's baby to be born mid to late season. This means that Howard and Bernadette will have plenty of time to prepare for their baby. - Melissa Rauch (Bernadette) will begin to wear an artificial 'pregnancy pillow' as her character's pregnancy continues. - Raj's complicated love-triangle storyline is expected to be resolved early on in the season. - A large story arc this season will be Penny quitting her job as a Pharmaceutical Sales Representative and beginning a different career. It is not known if her new career will be her taking another shot at acting. Penny first revealed that she no longer enjoyed working as a Pharmaceutical Sales Rep. in Season 9 Episode 20 (The Big Bear Precipitation) because she hated having to flirt with doctors to make sales. Despite this, she told Leonard that she will continue working as a Pharmaceutical Sales Rep. until she pays off her massive credit card debt. - The writers have promised many more relationship milestones for the shows main couples. - Another huge storyline this year will be Howard's invention (quantum gyroscope) and the governments interest. The Big Bang Theory has recently hired 'Breaking Bad's' Dean Norris to play a 'tough' representative for The US Air-force and has been revealed to appear in multiple episodes. He will be discussing the potential benefits the gyroscope could provide for the military. - Although there has been a lot of speculation regarding whether this season of The Big Bang Theory's last, nothing has been confirmed. During the Television Critics Association press tour, the CBS Entertainment President, Glen Geller, was asked whether the hit show would go past it's 10th season. To this he replied "We are very confident that everyone involved wants more Big Bang past year ten." He added that he was confident that Warner Brothers Studios would make the deals necessary to produce an 11th Season. Therefore it is extremely likely that The Big Bang Theory will go past Season 10. *I hope this post helps answer any questions some of you may have been asking and if any of you have anything to add, please reply*